


Where's my baby?

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>back in the enchanted forest rumple hired a maid nmed belle who had made a deal to stay forever in exchange for her family 's safety. while they are living together rumple starts to become very attracted to the pretty burnette and finally starts trying to talk her into having sex with him!</p><p>a few months after they start she tries to kss him for the first time and almos breaks the darkone's curse, but he steels himself and tosses him out but there is something she had failed to tell him, and now in the enchanted forest everyone thinks she's not right in the head because she keeps going on about a baby she can not find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's my baby?

everyone is frightened out of thier minds going frantic several men yelling that they were all goinglle to die. ogres were trying to muscle their way into the kingdom and there were to many for them to hold off, one of the men had been sent to get help from the only man that could possibly save them all but he had not yet shown up. and everyone had soon started to panic and were starting to shout about how he'd never come and that if he did it would be too late.

Belle was trying her best to stay calm and not panic altough she had never met him she actually had plenty of faith and trust in the man they called the dark one she knew that wether the others did or not that he would eventually show up and save them all as promised. she had no idea why she was so certain of this but she was. 

"my princess i should get you to the safety of your room in case this don't go well!" Gaston was saying to her.

Belle threw a look at Gaston, she smiles and tries to hide her disgust for him, she had never liked him, to her the man only seemed to care abut himself and was way to superficial if she had not been a princess she would never have agree to marry him but her father had said it would unite thier kindoms thiers had been a match chosen by both of thier parents in order to gain in ally with gaston's kingdom.

'not yet Gaston, have faith, umplestilskin will be here just know it he won't let us down he promised to be here and so he will!" she whispers pleadingly as crazy as it sounded she really wanted a chance to meet and get a limpse of the one they called the darkone she also secretly wanted to try and make a deal with him so that maybe she wouldn't have to marry such an aweful man as Gaston. Maybe the dark one could tell her a better option that wouldn't destroy the kingdom.

Just as Gaston opened his mouth to argue a loud boom sounded outside the big metal door. 

Belle smiled in relief and says "see there he is now!" 

She watched the guards open the door but saw nobody there. But then a voice speaks from behind the confused and now startled men. Belle had to hide her smile ths man practically stunk of great power.

"well this is very disappointing, i remember getting a note saying something like help, help we're dying!" the man in question was sitting on her father's thrown, she was rather surprised at the boldness of the man but found that she rather admired him for it a well.

"can you help us?" Maurice demanded to know.

"oh yes, yes i can its pretty easy for one such as myself but first we need to talk about price!" the man responds.

"we sent you a note promising you a rather large sum of Gold."

"ah but see i make Gold, so that would be useless to me no i require something a little more personal! my price is her!" Rumplestiltsin was saying and Belle stood in shock in surprise when she saw that his finger was in fact pointing to her.

Did he know? had he known what she had wanted? had he somehow known that she wanted to leave this place and not come back? was he actually offering her an ultimatum? she didn't know why he had choosen her but her father was already telling him that she was engaged and that she would never even think of it, so smiling she decided to do some acting for all she was worth if she made them think she was sacrificing herself for them maybe just maybe this could be her chance for an escape!

"I'll do it!" she steps forward boldly telling them all. "if i do this will you be able to promise my family and friends safety?" "if you agree then yes they will be safe!" he responds, then pretending like it was a great sacrifice she says "then i will go with you!"

The man led her away and took her to his castle.


End file.
